


You could have anything

by sephirothflame



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, crygasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: Diego makes the mistake of telling Eudora he will do anything she wants because it doesn't occur to him that pegging was on the table. He does it anyway.





	You could have anything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=57116#cmt57116) on UmbrellaKink. Basically, Diego crygasms getting buttfucked. That's my jam.
> 
> Honestly, just shameless porn while my wife is at sea. It's the first thing I've written in over a year, IIRC. No beta because we die like men.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Diego asks. “When I said we could do anything you wanted, I thought you’d want to go to Disney or something.”

“Who the hell has time or money to go to Disney?” Eudora asks, laughing. She takes a sip of her beer, lips lingering on the lip of the brown glass. She wiggles her eyebrows when she realizes he’s staring and he chuffs.

“I’ve never been,” Diego admits. Family vacations weren’t high on his father’s  _ to do _ list, but it doesn’t seem relevant to mention now. He picks at the label on his own beer and tries to ignore the anxious feeling bubbling in his gut. “That’s really what you want?”

“Yes, Diego,” Eudora says. She leans closer to him, invading his personal space at the bar, her lips a hair's breadth from his ear. Her voice is barely a whisper. “I want to fuck you in the ass.”

Diego shudders, despite the humid warmth in the dive bar. The bottle in his hands isn’t the only thing that’s sweating. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Diego knocks back the rest of his beer and fights back the instinctive urge to stutter out his answer. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Eudora asks, her face lighting up gleefully. She squeezes his thigh tightly and kisses his cheek. When he doesn’t back down, she kisses him proper. “Okay.”

 

* * *

Eudora doesn’t bring it up again, doesn’t pressure Diego into deciding he’s ready. It’s probably toxic masculinity to blame - and the idea of Luther’s stupid face if he  _ knew  _ \- but their schedules really don’t line up that well now that Patch is working a proper nine to five. Well, assuming she ever gets to get off on time and doesn’t get dragged away to work almost every weekend.

Diego does what Diego wants. He mops the floors at the gym during the day, helping some of the younger members with their posture, and runs around the city at night. He’s got it memorized like that back of his hand, has for as long as he can remember. It might not be ideal, but Diego likes his life.

“Is it one way?” Diego asks Eudora, when they finally have time to catch up at breakfast, weeks down the line. “If I let you, do I get to?” He can’t bring himself to say  _ fuck you in the ass _ at an IHOP, even if it is almost three in the morning.

Eudora sips at her coffee and considers him. “Not like  _ every time _ , but sometimes, maybe. If I don’t hate it.”

“What if I hate it?” Diego asks. He’s thought about this a lot, done research to the best of his ability. He knows it’s supposed to feel good for him because of his prostate, but still he hesitates.

“Then we stop,” Eudora says. “I’m not going to force you into doing something you’re uncomfortable with.”

Diego nods, because he doesn’t know what else to do. He drains his coffee but the carafe is painfully empty as well. “Have you bought it already?”

“I was hoping we could go together,” Eudora admits. She smiles softly and covers one of Diego’s hands with her own. “I want you to be comfortable. I’m not doing this to be an ass.”

“I know,” Diego says. “You’re just kinky.”

Eudora laughs and it’s probably Diego’s favorite sound in the whole world.

 

* * *

The sex shop is nothing like Diego expected it to be. Lingerie lines the front windows and there’s a large section tucked away in the back, behind a wall hiding them from the outside world. It’s well lit and the young women working the register and stock are friendly and not remotely, well, creepy.

“That’s you,” Eudora says, poking a finger at a bright pink jelly penis. It’s a boastful eight inches long, two inches wide, but the color is unsettling. “Well, maybe not. It looks circumcised.”

“Why,” Diego just asks, frowning, and Eudora laughs. She grabs his hand and tugs him away from the initial display and to a wall of phalluses. It should make him uncomfortable, Diego thinks, but he’s pretty sure he was thirteen the first time he saw one in Klaus’ room. He tries not to think about it. “What are we looking for exactly?”

Eudora lifts her hand to point at a toy thicker around than Diego’s wrist and he slaps her hand down before she can even joke about it. “I’m kidding. Something smaller will probably be better. But not too small that you won’t enjoy it, yeah?”

They debate it down to a neon orange toy that Eudora calls  _ comparable, _ and Diego assumes she means to him, and a more realistically shaded toy that’s much slimmer but an inch or so longer. She leaves the decision up to him and Diego hopes she doesn’t see the panic in his eyes. He gropes each toy, way more roughly than he would ever grope himself, before hanging the orange one back up.

“The color unsettles me,” Diego says. It’s a lie, but if Eudora doesn’t believe him, she says nothing about it. He skims his nail over the slit, just the way he likes to do to himself, and his throat goes dry. “What else do we need?”

One of the ladies working the shop helps Eudora pick out a harness to fit over her hips and the toy and Diego distracts himself with the scented lubes. The salted caramel honestly makes him hungry but they settle on a strawberry that has killer reviews. It’s probably the weirdest thing Diego has done all year.

 

* * *

It starts with a blowjob. Diego, flat on his back on Eudora’s bed with his legs spread and his knees crooked. She fits perfect between his thighs, dark hair tied up in a messy bun and her red-brown lipstick smearing beautifully on his cock as she sucks him long and slow. She’d trimmed her nails, so there’s no familiar scratch down his side and over his hips while she holds him exactly where he wants him, but it’s good. Not that having her mouth on him so intimately could be anything less.

Still, Eudora takes her time. There’s no rush to the way she works his cock with her lips and tongue, sucking him just the way he likes. Her cheeks hollow as her head bobs but it’s when she’s got just the tip trapped between her teeth that’s his favorite. His toes curl against the mattress and she gets him close, so close, but never close enough.

“You ready?” she asks, murmuring against his skin. She traces kisses down the length of his cock and licks back up the underside of the shaft slowly. His precome pools on her tongue and she licks it away like it’s nothing.

For a hazy moment, Diego forgets why he’s here. He doesn’t care what she does as long as she  _ does it _ . His voice is hoarse when he says  _ yes _ and his whole body aches when she pulls away from him to grab the bottle of lube off her bedside table.

The snick of the cap opening is deafening in the otherwise silent room. The sweet scent of strawberry seems almost surreal with the heady scent of sweat and sex already starting to fill the room.

“I’m ready,” Diego says and it’s almost not a lie.

“Relax,” Eudora says and he wishes it was that easy. She rubs the lube between her fingers, warming it up, and kisses her way from his knee down his thigh once again. By the time she’s wrapped her lips around one of his balls, her fingers are rubbing gently against his asshole and he can feel his cock jerk against his stomach.

Eudora doesn’t press though. For a long time, she just rubs, working the sticky-slick lube over his hole and mouths at his cock, willing him to relax. It helps, Diego thinks. His shuddering breaths even out and he’s barely aware of Eudora’s whispered ‘ _ I’m going to start’ _ before she’s pressing one slick finger inside of him, and it isn’t awful.

Honestly, it doesn’t feel like much of anything.

Diego’s had his fingers inside of her before, and other girls, but never quite like this. There’s something strange about the slow pump of her finger inside of him, rubbing his inner walls as he gets accustomed to the feeling. Whatever Diego was expecting to feel, it wasn’t this. This isn’t enough. He squirms his hips impatiently and brushes Eudora’s hair out of her face.

“Can you - “ Diego starts, his cheeks flushing.

“Another?” She asks and Diego nods.

The second finger feels better than the first. There’s a stretched feeling starting in his ass, but it doesn’t  _ burn _ the way online media led him to believe. Maybe it’s because it’s Eudora, maybe it’s the lube. Either way, she starts pumping her fingers and mouthing at the head of his cock and Diego thinks,  _ okay _ . He can definitely do this. He thinks he knows why people want to do this.

By the time she’s worked four fingers inside of his ass and she presses her thumb into his perineum, Diego is desperate for more. He’s squirming and writhing against the bed in a way he hasn’t since the first time he got his dick sucked. His breath is coming in short, sharp gasps, and Eudora is barely doing more than holding his cock between her lips. Her fingers curl inside of him, pressing against his prostate, and Diego bites his forearm to keep from shouting as he comes.

“You okay?” Diego asks, breathless. He does not whine when she pulls her fingers out of his ass, and Eudora’s choking on his come and he feels guilty about that. He pushes himself up to catch her face between his hands and kisses her forehead. “Hey, you okay? I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Eudora says, eventually. She drinks half a bottle of water from her nightstand and stands up to stretch. She hadn’t even gotten naked to blow him and Diego’s fingers itch to pull the lacy bra and panties from her skin. His cock twitches weakly at the thought. “Do you want to keep going?”

Diego swallows around the lump in his throat and finishes Eudora’s water bottle. He could say  _ no _ . He could tell her that the finger banging was enough, he’s not ready to take this any further, and he knows she would respect that. She might be a tease about the damn thing, but Diego trusts her not to push him further than he’s willing to go.

And honestly, after  _ that _ , Diego is willing to go pretty far. No point in wasting all the lube and prep work she’d so lovingly put in him.

“We can keep going,” Diego says. He reaches for her to bring her back to the bed and she lets herself be dragged closer. They kiss, almost sweetly, before Eudora pulls away again. “How are we doing this?”

“Hands and knees,” Eudora says. There’s a gleeful spark in her eyes and Diego feels hot all over.

They’ve fucked like this before. Diego loves pushing her down into the mattress and fucking her as hard and fast as he wants, fingers digging bruises into her hips. He loves fucking her with a force that makes it impossible for her to balance and get herself off at the same time, leaving her helpless to him. He shouldn’t be surprised that she would want to return the favor.

He should feel vulnerable, Diego thinks. His skin feels electric and he’s acutely aware of the sweat dripping off his chest and the small of his back. He doesn’t know what he looks like, can’t imagine he’s all that sexy, but the way that Eudora looks at him makes him weak. His throat is dry and he bites his lip to keep from saying anything stupid.

It takes entirely too long for her to slip on the harness and tighten it. The sound of the lube popping open again makes him shudder and it’s really the only warning he gets before the bed dips behind him and Eudora’s weight presses against him. The silicone toy slides against his ass crack, curving down, and the tip presses against the back of his balls.

“Fuck,” Diego says, and they haven’t even started. He didn’t know he was going to be this hot for anal or he wouldn’t have put it off for nearly this long.

“You look so fucking hot,” Eudora says. Her hands grope at his ass, spreading him open, and the silicone cock rubs against him slowly, teasingly. When she finally starts to push into him, Diego groans and has to fight not to drop down onto his elbows and bury his face into her pillow. “Fuck, just look at you taking it…”

Diego can’t, but he can imagine. He knows what it does to  _ him  _ to watch his cock sink inside of his partner’s body. This is better though. This is definitely better. Her fingers had been one thing, working him open gently, but the slow press of the toy inside of him is making him weak. He feels  _ full _ . He’s stretched in a way he didn’t think was possible and he can feel the ache the internet told him about and it is everything he thought it would be and more.

When Eudora’s hips start to pump, sliding in and out of him with a patient rhythm, Diego could die. His cock is already throbbing between his legs, swaying with every gentle push of Eudora’s hips into his own. Every now and then the head of her cock glides against his prostate in a way that makes his whole body shudder in anticipation. It’s not enough but Diego doesn’t mind.

“Har - harder,” Diego chokes out. Her nails press into his hips, blunt tips digging as best they can, and she puts more force behind her thrusts. Obscenities spill from her lips that make Diego feel lightheaded and almost against his will his hips roll back to meet every thrust of the toy inside of him.

Eudora fucks Diego with the same kind of reckless abandon he likes to fuck her. Her hip bones are sharp against his ass, the straps off the harness and lace of her panties rough against his skin in a way that makes him feel even more delirious. She puts a hand in between Diego’s shoulders, shoving him down into the mattress, and Diego’s cries are muffled into the mattress. The angle she’s fucking him changes, the toy slides deeper and she fucks him harder. He has to dig his knees into the mattress and hold the headboard to keep from sliding across the bed with the force of her thrusts.

His cock is throbbing, leaking all over the sheets, and the lack of touch is driving him insane. He  _ can’t _ touch himself, not if he wants Eudora to keep fucking him like she is -- and he’s never wanted anything more in his entire life. He pants desperately and moans with every thrust and he’s pretty sure he’s going to suffocate against her sheets, but he doesn’t care. The only thing he cares about is that Eudora doesn’t stop, doesn’t ever stop.

“Do you think you can come for me?” Eudora asks. She sounds as wrecked as Diego feels and he can’t possibly imagine what he’s getting from this. He will let her sit on his face every day for a year if she would just let him come already. “Wanna see you come.”

It shouldn’t be enough, Diego isn’t twelve, but there’s a whine to her voice and the toy inside of Diego’s ass has been nailing his prostate just right. He doesn’t stand a chance when she doubles over his back, one of her hands snaking down his body to grope at his cock blindly. She scrapes one nail over his slit, just the way he likes it, and Diego is gone. His breath catches in his throat and he chokes on a sob, his body literally wracking with his orgasm. Eudora fucks him through it, sharper, grinding thrusts, and Diego scratches at the sheets just to have something to hold on to.

His face is wet and his vision is blurry and it takes Diego entirely too long to realize the choked off sounds are coming from  _ him _ , wracking their way through his chest as he shudders against Eudora on top of him.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she says, and Diego agrees. She pulls out of him, away from him, and collapses on the bed at his side. Whatever she sees on his face shocks her as she jolts back up immediately. “Fuck, did I hurt you? Are you okay? Diego?”

There’s no words. Diego’s tongue is caught in his throat and he doesn’t know what he would say even if it wasn’t, so he settles for just shaking his head and gently pushing her away. His whole body is shaking as he slumps into the mattress and Eudora scrambles to get him another bottle of water and to wipe the lube from his thighs. He’s still shaking even as she manages to manhandle him onto his back, though the tears have stopped, he thinks.

“Jesus, Diego,” Eudora says. She sits next to him, harness abandoned to the floor or the void, and she rubs his chest soothingly. “Never thought I’d fuck you speechless.”

“Fuck you,” Diego says, choking on the words. The laughter bubbles up inside of him and he tugs her closer, half on top of him, so he can bury his face in his hair. “Fuck you.”

“Maybe next time,” Eudora promises, and she kisses his jaw. She’s shaking with laughter too and Diego’s not even sure why they’re laughing. “Can we do that again?”

_ Yeah _ , Diego thinks. They’re definitely going to be doing that again.


End file.
